


Krank im Kopf

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hallucinations, Mental Instability
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An manchen Tagen schlägt Luna die Augen auf und ist die Luna, die jeder kennt. Positiv, ja, eigentlich schon optimistisch, verträumt, quirlig und selbstbewusst. Sich über ihre Eigenartigkeit vollkommen im Klaren steht sie als Fels in der Brandung standhaft im wogenden Meer schwarzer Umhänge und weder verächtliche Blicke noch blöde Sprüche bringen sie zum Ertrinken. Sie ist ja Luna, sie ist das gewohnt, sie kommt zurecht.<br/>Ab und an ist das auch so, doch selbst die schönsten Seelenlächeltage können sie nicht über die vielen Nächte hinwegtrösten, in denen sie aufschreckt, mit klopfendem Herzen, bewegungsunfähig, starr vor nackter, blanker Panik."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krank im Kopf

An manchen Tagen schlägt Luna die Augen auf und ist die Luna, die jeder kennt. Positiv, ja, eigentlich schon optimistisch, verträumt, quirlig und selbstbewusst. Sich über ihre Eigenartigkeit vollkommen im Klaren steht sie als Fels in der Brandung standhaft im wogenden Meer schwarzer Umhänge und weder verächtliche Blicke noch blöde Sprüche bringen sie zum Ertrinken. Sie ist ja Luna, sie ist das gewohnt, sie kommt zurecht.

Manche wünschen sich – ganz heimlich – sie wären ein bisschen so wie Luna, oder eben so, wie Luna zu sein scheint. In ihrem Kopf ist bestimmt alles so bunt wie ihre Kleidung und ihr abwesendes Lächeln kommt, weil ihre Seele lächelt.

Ab und an ist das auch so, doch selbst die schönsten Seelenlächeltage können sie nicht über die vielen Nächte hinwegtrösten, in denen sie aufschreckt, mit klopfendem Herzen, bewegungsunfähig, starr vor nackter, blanker Panik.

Ihr Geist ist empfänglich. So hatte es ihr Vater ihr erklärt und eigentlich mag sie das auch gerne.  
Wenn alle Menschen empfänglicher wären, wären sie bestimmt netter zu einander, findet sie immer. Doch sie ist nicht nur empfänglich für andere Menschen sondern für alles _alles_ **alles**. Magische Tierwesen jeder Art, übernatürliche Schwingungen an allen Orten, doch – das, was so schrecklich ist – für all die Urängste und Monster die im Unterbewussten der Menschen lauern.

Und in manchen Nächten, wenn sie die Augen schließt, dann hört und sieht sie all das Unaussprechliche, Unvorstellbare, das sich auf irgendeine gemeine, trickreiche Weise einen Weg an die Oberfläche ihres Gehirns bahnt.

_Sie macht die Augen zu und sieht Blut, sie sieht gepeinigte Menschen, sich windende Kreaturen und hört die Schreie von gequälten Wesen._

Dann liegt sie im Bett, gefangen in der Stille ihrer Gedanken und erst nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie nicht wagt, auch nur ein Glied zu rühren, nimmt sie das ruhige Atmen ihrer Schlafsaalmitbewohnerinnen wieder wahr und erkennt, dass sie doch noch in der wirklichen Welt ist und nicht in der Hölle erwachte. Dennoch dauert es dann wieder einige Zeit, bis sie es endlich wagt, ihren Arm, der sich so fremd anfühlt, unter der Bettdecke hervor zu strecken, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und sich mit einem leisen „Lumos!“ ein kleines Licht zu entzünden.  
Während sie dann den beruhigenden weißlichen Punkt betrachtet, kehrt sie langsam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, doch Schlaf findet sie in solchen Nächten keinen mehr.

Wenn dann der Tag anbricht, ist sie wieder ganz sie selbst und niemand ahnt, dass sich in ihrem Kopf nicht nur ulkige Fantasiegestalten sondern unsagbare Schrecken verbergen. Sie lächelt und muntert andere auf und niemand weiß, dass, sie, wenn ihre Augen mal wieder glasig werden und sie durch ihr Gegenüber hindurch sieht, schon die Ängste der Nacht aus der Ferne rufen hört.

Vielleicht ist es das Wissen um die unsichtbaren Abgründe, die die Menschen täglich zu verschlingen drohen, das sie so nett sein lässt.

An manchen Tagen hat sie nicht einmal dafür mehr Kraft, weil ihre _Empfänglichkeit_ sie auch tagsüber überfällt. Dann schleicht sich eine Furcht auf ihr Gesicht, die sogar den anderen auffällt und die dann spöttisch fragen: „Na, Angst, dass die Nargel dich fressen?“  
Dabei fressen Nargel doch keine Menschen, doch in solchen Momenten ist sie zu schwach, zu belehren, so wendet sie sich um und geht.

Zunächst langsam, dann immer schneller flüchtet sie zum nächsten Ort, der zum Verkriechen geeignet ist, und das ist in diesem Fall ein Mädchenklo. Schwer atmend stolpert sie in die Kabine, lässt sich auf den Klodeckel fallen und hofft, dass es doch bitte, bitte ganz schnell vorüber sein möge.

_Sie macht die Augen zu und sieht zunächst nichts, nur blutrotschwarze Dunkelheit durch die ein entsetzliches Brüllen zu ihr dringt, fast animalisch, doch erkennbar als ein Mensch, vor Schmerzen wahnsinnig gemacht. Grässliche Fratzen tauchen aus dem Dunkel auf, mit Wunden und Narben und zuckenden Augen, Mäulern, die Blut spucken. Eine übelkeiterregende Kakophonie aus schrillen Metallklängen und berstenden Knochen füllt jeden Winkel ihres Gehirns._

Es klopft an die Tür der Kabine, doch es dauert eine Weile, bis Luna klar wird, dass dieses Geräusch von Außen kommt. Sie öffnet die Augen wieder und merkt, dass sie vor Tränen brennen.  
Es wird immer schlimmer.

„Ja?“, schnieft sie fragend und eine bekannte Stimme erkundigt sich besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung? Du bist plötzlich weggerannt und sahst irgendwie...komisch aus.“  
„Ja, alles ist super.“, sie bemüht sich, wie immer zu klingen, doch selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren hört sich ihre Stimme schrecklich leer an. „Und sehe ich nicht immer komisch aus?“, probiert sie es mit einem Scherz, der eher verzweifelt wirkt.

„Entschuldige. Das war von mir ziemlich blöd ausgedrückt, 'komisch' war das falsche Wort. Du sahst plötzlich aus, als hättest du schreckliche Angst und jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen.“  
Luna hört, wie Hermine vor der Tür tief ein und wieder aus atmet, als fände sie das Gespräch anstrengend. Das tut Luna leid, und sie möchte Hermine irgendwie sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht, dass bestimmt gleich wieder alles in Ordnung ist, irgend etwas Beruhigendes eben, doch als sie den Mund aufmacht um zu sprechen, entkommt ihr ein hicksender Schluchzer. Och, Mist.

Jetzt wird die Tür vorsichtig aufgeschoben – ach, sie hat in der Hast vergessen, abzuschließen! - und Hermine kommt herein. Beim Anblick der auf dem Klodeckel kauernden Luna wird ihr Blick bestürzt und für einen kurzen Moment steht sie nur nach Worten ringend da.

Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass Luna die blöden Sprüche der anderen einfach zu viel wurden, sie sich hier vor Sticheleien und Geläster versteckt. Kein Wunder, dass Hermine so denkt, schließlich ist sie vor einigen Jahren selbst vor dem Spott der Schulkameraden auf die Mädchentoilette geflüchtet. Diese unglaublich normale Erklärung für Lunas Zustand wird aber in dem Moment zerstört, in dem die leise und ruhig, fast sachlich, erklärt: „Ich glaube, ich bin krank im Kopf.“

Sie ist müde. Müde, den ganzen Tag zu Lächeln, müde, vom Auf-lustige-Weise-komisch-Sein.  
(Müde vom Empfindsam-Sein.)  
Alles was sie will ist jemanden, der ihr erklärt, was um Himmels Willen mit ihr los ist und wie man es wieder weg machen kann.

Hermine schließt die Tür hinter sich und lehnt sich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen.  
Was sagt man dazu?  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du krank im Kopf bist. Wer sagt das denn? Du hast doch nur...viel Phantasie.“  
Luna neigt den Kopf zur Seite mit der erschöpften Miene eines Menschen, der ein Klischee schon zu oft gehört hat.  
„Das auch. Natürlich“, lenkt sie irgendwie ein, „aber das ist es nicht. Phantasie kann man steuern, Phantasie macht Freude. Ich dagegen sehe Dinge... Sie tauchen schrecklich unwillkürlich in mir auf, ich kann nichts dagegen machen und ich verstehe es auch nicht, denn wieso kennt mein Kopf solche Dinge?“  
Die Worte stürzen aus ihrem Mund und sie schaut Hermine so eindringlich fragend an, als müsste die nun sofort eine Antwort wissen. Schließlich weiß sie doch immer eine Antwort.

Diesmal nicht, so scheint es. Diesmal kann Hermine zunächst nur schweigen, um dann noch ein paar Schritte näher zu kommen – falls man in der engen Klokabine von 'noch näher' sprechen kann – und Luna ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem erhitzten Gesicht zu wischen und ihr dann in hilfloser Befangenheit ein wenig den Rücken zu streicheln.  
Wenn man keine Worte findet, muss man wortlos trösten, das weiß sie, doch sie ist nicht gewöhnt, dass dieser Fall eintritt. Umso erleichterter ist sie, als ihre Berührungen tatsächlich zu helfen scheinen, jedenfalls für den Moment.

Nach noch ein paar Schniefern schaut Luna mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns zu ihr auf. „Mach' dir am besten keine Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir nur ein, mir Sachen einzubilden.“  
Wäre es nicht Luna, die das so sagt, wäre das ein Witz und Hermine muss trotz der ernsten Situation grinsen.

„Vielleicht gibt es auch eine ganz vernünftige Erklärung. Hast du schon einmal im Handbuch für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen nachgeschlagen?“  
Das ist nun wieder ein typischer von Logik durchtränkter Hermine-Satz und irgendwie erscheint Luna die Tatsache, dass es so etwas wie _Vernunft_ ja tatsächlich auch noch gibt, wie ein kleines Licht in der Dunkelheit.  
(Wie ihr leuchtender Zauberstab wenn sie aus Albträumen erwacht.)

Sie erhebt sich und umarmt die irritierte Hermine fest. „Danke! Danke, dass du mir nachgekommen bist, danke dass du nachfragst und danke, dass du eine logische Erklärung finden willst, auch wenn es vielleicht keine gibt.“  
„Es gibt bestimmt eine. Es muss immer eine geben.“, murmelt Hermine, sich dennoch im gleichen Atemzug über die Unlogik des Kribbelns in ihrem Bauch, das Lunas Nähe plötzlich in ihr auslöst, zu wundern.  
Bevor sie in Gefahr läuft, darüber nachzudenken, huscht Luna, nun scheinbar wieder ganz die Alte, auch schon an ihr vorbei aus der Kabine und ruft fröhlich: „Komm', dann schlagen wir jetzt sofort nach! Es lebe die Vernunft!“  
Hermine weiß wieder nicht, ob das ein Witz ist, doch sie folgt Luna, nicht zuletzt, weil sie sieht, dass sie natürlich nicht wieder in Ordnung ist, dass sie es vielleicht nie war und auch nie sein wird.

Mit allem Eifer stürzt sie sich von da an in die Aufgabe, Luna vor den Feinden in ihrem Kopf zu beschützen, Bücher wälzend, sich Nächte um die Ohren schlagend, flüsternde Trostgespräche führend und Hände haltend. Vielleicht wissen beide, dass es nie ganz aufhören wird, zumindest Luna scheint es zu fühlen. Trotzdem – wenn sie wieder aufwacht, atemlos und zitternd, denkt sie an Finger, die sanft über ihre Haare streichen und Küsse, die sie für eine Aneinanderreihung von Momenten heilen und durch die Dunkelheit, die sie erdrücken will, fühlt sie ein warmes Licht.


End file.
